gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinohattan
Dinohattan is [[Super Mario Bros. (film)|the Super Mario Bros. film's]] equivalent to the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as Dinosaur Land. It differs drastically from both video game counterparts in history and appearance, though retains some of the fantasy qualities the games are known for. History Dinohattan was created when a meteorite struck the planet Earth in prehistoric times and created a parallel dimension. While many dinosaurs were killed off due to the initial impact, some others survived on in this new dimension. Once there, they evolved into humanoid beings with a distinct, reptilian society. Geography Except for the city of Dinohattan, the entire planet is a harsh desert known as the Koopahari Desert. Very little resources can be found in this environment, which is compounded by heavy pollution. Dinohattan itself has deteriorated even further due to crime and pollution resulting from President Koopa's neglect. A thick web of fungus has also spread across the city, which has disrupted any attempts at repair or expansion. Government Dinohattan was originally ruled by the King (unrelated to the character Koopa) and his unnamed wife, a member of the Portal-Keeper society. However, Koopa, a military officer, staged a coup and de-evolved the King into the fungus that now chokes the city. His chief platform as leader is to merge their world with ours and conquering it by claiming possession of a fragment of the meteorite that had destroyed the dinosaurs. With the king and queen gone, Koopa set up a false democracy with himself the "President". He maintained this position for twenty years through false elections and a secret police made-up of de-evolved Goombas that remove political dissenters from the public eye. After witnessing New York City twenty years previous while pursuing Daisy's mother and the meteorite shard, Koopa became obsessed with recreating the modern metropolis in his own world. However, he was unable to accomplish it and instead created a grotesque parody2, which deepened his desire to rule Earth instead. While Koopa maintained that his desire to conquer the parallel Earth was meant to return his people to their former dominance, it is implied that he only sought Earth for himself. Koopa is eventually overthrown by Mario and Luigi, returning King Bowser to his human form and duties as King alongside his daughter Princess Daisy. Currency Dinohattan was originally ruled by the King (unrelated to the character Koopa) and his unnamed wife, a member of the Portal-Keeper society. However, Koopa, a military officer, staged a coup and de-evolved the King into the fungus that now chokes the city. His chief platform as leader is to merge their world with ours and conquering it by claiming possession of a fragment of the meteorite that had destroyed the dinosaurs. With the king and queen gone, Koopa set up a false democracy with himself the "President". He maintained this position for twenty years through false elections and a secret police made-up of de-evolved Goombas that remove political dissenters from the public eye. After witnessing New York City twenty years previous while pursuing Daisy's mother and the meteorite shard, Koopa became obsessed with recreating the modern metropolis in his own world. However, he was unable to accomplish it and instead created a grotesque parody, which deepened his desire to rule Earth instead. While Koopa maintained that his desire to conquer the parallel Earth was meant to return his people to their former dominance, it is implied that he only sought Earth for himself. Koopa is eventually overthrown by Mario and Luigi, returning King Bowser to his human form and duties as King alongside his daughter Princess Daisy. Currency Repeated mention is made to "gold Koopa Coins" as well as "Koopons" throughout the film, suggesting some similarity to the form of currency seen in the games. The name features Koopa's name as well, which implies he renamed it upon taking over Dinohattan. What the currency was known as before is unknown. Trivia * The name Dinohattan is a portmanteau of the words Dino'saur and Man'hattan, which is a borough of New York City. This is a pun on the "Man" in Manhattan. ** Likewise, the city itself bears some resemblance to Manhattan as well, including the buildings, subway stops, and overall look. A deleted scene explained that the similarities between the two were the result of Koopa (when he was still a General) catching his eye on the skyscrapers of New York while hunting down Daisy's mom and the meteorite. ** The name Dinohattan is never said within the film itself. It appears on a sign at a subway stop, related media, and on the back of the film's packaging. * Early names for the city include "Dino Yuck," "Dino-York" and "Koopaville". * At one point, King Koopa refers to Dinohattan as a "Mushroom Kingdom" in disgust, which references Dinohattan's video-game counterpart.